LMMCU Merchandise
Frick TV and Lego Marty McCoy Cinematic Universe Company collaborated with many toy and game brands in order to make merchandise based on their TV programs and movies. More brands coming soon... LEGO Normal Sets * LEGO TALOVAG Set (Vesp And GameTime's Apartment) * LEGO TALOVAG set The School * LEGO TALOVAG set The Movie Theather * LEGO TALOVAG set "E.T.'s Bicycle Getaway" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag "Vesp's Secret Room" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag "GameTime's Drawing and Video Game Station" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag "Marty's Comic Reading Space" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag "Trigger's YouTube Area Setup" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "E.T. And Cipher's Wedding" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "Bucky's Evil Hideout" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "Marty and Trigger's Apartment" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "Saving Lily and Archie!" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "Team Frick Battle Pack!" * LEGO TALOVAG Set Wave 2 "Evil Bad Guy Battle Pack!" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag Wave 2 "Pixel's Drunk Candy Stash" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag Wave 2 "Cipher's Impressive Fart Collection" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag Wave 2 "Schmitz' "Who-I-Want-To-Kill List" * LEGO TALOVAG Polybag Wave 2 "Tiffany's Fabulous Makeup Setout" * LEGO TALOVAG Minifigures Series * LEGO TALOVAG Minifigures Series 2 * LEGO TALOVAG DC Minifigures Series 2 * LEGO Frick Squad Minifigures Series * LEGO Ingrid Kingdom * LEGO Venture: Woods * LEGO Venture: Hell * LEGO Skittleverse: CatCast * LEGO Skittleverse: Underworld * LEGO Skittleverse: Town Hall * LEGO Press Start: Miles's Living Room * LEGO Press Start: GLaDOS Fight * TBA Venture Sequel Set 1 * LEGO Minifigures Venture * Lego Terror Week Set "Mallu vs Humans" Dimensions * TALOVAG Team Pack with Vesp and GameTime * TALOVAG Marty Fun Pack * TALOVAG Trigger Fun Pack * TALOVAG Pixel and Gala Team Pack * Frick Squad GT Shot Level Pack * Frick Squad Team Pack with Mariposa Quinn and Spy Lizard * Terror Week Alvin Level Pack * Agent Ghost Fun Pack * The Creature Hunt Level Pack * Morphers Story Pack with Florence and Krish * Morphers Team Pack * Morphers Vincent Fun Pack * Morphers Pheno Fun Pack * LEGO Dimensions The Adventures of Vesp Story Pack with Vesp (TAOV Outfit) And Marty (TAOV Outfit) * The Adventures of Vesp The Doom-Raider Fun Pack * TALOVAG Cipher Mega Story Pack * Venture: Halloween Level Pack with Armored Robert and Babirusa * Venture Robert Fun Pack * Venture Pipipi Fun Pack * Galaxy Adventures Story Pack with Trigger and Meco and the Rocket * Skittleverse Skittle Fun Pack * Press Start Level pack with Sky, Super-Corn and Tim * Press Start Team Pack with Miles, GameTime, Space Core, and Peanut Butter cake * Galaxy Advenutes Team Pack with Robert and Stromitect Kidrobot * TALOVAG Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG The Many Faces Of GameTime Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG The Return Of The Good Guys Blind Bag Figure Series * Kidrobot X The Amazing Life Of Vesp And GameTime X DC Comics Series * Metaworld Blind Bag Series * Frick Squad Blind Bag Series * Kidrobot X The Terror Week Series * Kidrobot X Press Start Series * Kidrobot X The Adventures Of Vesp Series * Venture: Halloween Blind Bag Figure Series * TALOVAG Blind Bag Keychain Series * Skittleverse Stuffed Animals Funko Funko Pop The Amazing Life of GameTime and Vesp Wave 1 * Vesp Funko POP! * GameTime Funko POP! * Marty Funko POP! * The Cipher King Funko POP! * Trigger Funko POP! Wave 2 * E.T. Funko POP! * N.W.A.P Funko POP! * Pixel Funko POP! * Principal Morton Funko POP! Wave 3 *Lily Funko POP! *Seven Funko POP! *Archie Funko POP! *Zemo Funko POP! *Clara Funko POP! Wave 4 *Bucky Funko POP! *Mr. Scienceton Funko POP! *Officer Goodman Funko POP! *Jesse Funko POP! *Tiffany Funko POP! *Bailey Funko POP! Wave 5 *Neo Funko POP! *Jerkbeetle Funko POP! *Flakey Funko POP! *Peace Funko POP! *Sky Funko POP! Exclusives * Missy GameTime Funko POP! (SDCC Exclusive) * Mage Marty Funko POP! * Fart Cloud The Cipher King Funko POP! * Pixel Headphone Variant Funko POP! *Broken Nerd With A Pencil Funko POP! (NYCC Exclusive) *Armored Trigger Funko POP! (NYCC Exclusive) Metaworld * Garlic Funko POP! * Alec Funko POP! * Ulmulk Funko POP! * Jockey Funko POP! * Garlic (Winter Military) with the T-12 Intercepter POP! Ride Press Start Wave one * Sky * Miles * Vesp * GameTime * Peace * Tim The Turret * Neo Wave two * Skittle * Super-Corn * Skittle (Riding Super-Corn) * Miles's Mom * Firing Tim The Turret Pixel House Wave 1 * Pixel FUNKO POP! * Gala FUNKO POP! * Eevee FUNKO POP! * Flareon FUNKO POP! * Vaporeon FUNKO POP! * Jolteon FUNKO POP! Wave 2 * Raina Star FUNKO POP! * Espeon FUNKO POP! * Umbreon FUNKO POP! * Donald Trump FUNKO POP! Wave 3 * Leafeon FUNKO POP! * Glaceon FUNKO POP! * Sylveon FUNKO POP! * Hiroshima Nokinama FUNKO POP! Exclusives * Eevee(Beach) * Flareon(Super Hot Fire) * Vaporeon(Hood) * Jolteon(Science Fair) * Espeon(Hogwarts)(SDDC Exclusive) * Umbreon(Umbre Warrior)(SDDC Exclusive) * Leafeon(Youtuber) * Glaceon(Elsa) * Sylveon(Prom) * Hiroshima Nokinima(Natsu)(Pixelated Press Confrence) Dorbz * GameTime Dorbz * Vesp Dorbz Mystery Minis * The Amazing Life of GameTime and Vesp Vinyl Idolz *GameTime Vinyl Idolz *Vesp Vinyl Idolz *Marty Vinyl Idolz *Trigger Vinyl Idolz *Cipher Vinyl Idolz *Pixel Vinyl Idolz GizToy (A fanmade blind box/bag series by me) * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * Frick Squad * The Custom Club Skylanders: Frick Force * Normal Starter Pack: Trigger, GameTime, Trigger's Machine Gun Car ($74.99) * Marty Starter Pack: Trigger, GameTime, Marty, Machine Gun Car, Marty's Hovercraft ($99.99) * Vesp Edition Starter Pack: Vesp, Agent Ghost, Jorgen Hellstrider, SS Mark 2 ($74.99) * Spooky Macabre Pack: Red Skull, Blue Skull, Boner Skull, Burn Skull ($39.99) * Garlic Ulmulk ($9.99) * Florence Ingrid ($9.99) * Robert Jacob ($9.99) Category:Merchandise Category:GizToy Category:LEGO Sets Category:LEGO Dimensions Packs Category:Kidrobot Category:Funko Category:POP! Vinyl Category:Mystery Minis Category:DORBZ Category:Vinyl Idolz Category:Blind Bags Category:Noice